YuGiOh Trans Author tournament
by KrspaceT
Summary: The young duelists by KrspaceT and Captain Luffy battle it out in a grand tournament. Blackwings, Crystal Beasts, Heroes, Charmers, Yugi Style, Guardians, Power Dragon, Animal Rath and Amazon Decks present. Read and review


"It's the moment we've all been waiting for, the first Captain Luffy vs KrspaceT Grand Dueling tournament! I'm your host, Calvin, here to give a non Biased overview of this prestigious event!, because I'm not from their worlds, well let's get on with the event

First, on the KrspaceT dueling team. First up, is the destined child of the hero of cards, a wielder of the keyblade duel disk, 11 year old Duela Yuki! She's the daughter of Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes, and her deck is called Guardian Hero; a deck with non Neos elemental heroes, along with the charmers and Guardain Eatos. She also has the three synchro magicians; Arcanite, Explosive and Tempest, and the many charmer monsters. And with a secret weapon, a card that has no equal in her realm

Next is the princess of her world, the heir to the heart of the cards, the daughter of Yugi and Tea, with her golden Battle City disk, its the 11 year old Yuna Moto! Her deck is similar to Yugi's, called Princess's Pride, with cards from his various duels he had all through his life

Third is the trans dimmensional duelist, the tamer of the Earthbounds, the animal loving goof, its the 12 year old Timo wielding the deck, Rath of Nature, in his 5D style duel disk.

Finally, finishing up the team, is the mysterious former duel ninja, half sister of Duela, cloned from Jaden's darkness, the former mindless minion, she is physically and mentally 16, Shania! With her duel disk key like battle city style, the female warriors of rath, the Amazon Warpath!

All of team KrspaceT has the ability to see spirits, can the other team handle it?

Now, lets get a understanding of the team from Captain Luffy's team

First, Luffy's counterpart to Duela, the orphaned prophecy, signer, half the guy's she knows are after her! Its the lovely 16 year old, Ali Yuki! Her deck, Elemental Hero, well, you get the idea, its a deck she got from her late father, but beware her secret weapon, a card from her universe alone

Next up is her rival, who secretly has a crush on her, the son of the thunder, signer and horribly unlucky at anything, age 16, we give you Zaith Princeton, whose commanding dragon deck, boosted with the rath of the Ojama's, leaves fear, sometimes, in its wake!

Third is the signer, and new master of the magic crystal beats. Two mighty dragons rest in his deck, he has a name like a female bounty hunter, He's sixteen, and in love with young Ali, its Samus, in Jewel War, where Gem Knight and Crystal beast meet!

Finally on her team, he's nothing special, he's a jerk, thinks lowly of the non rich, and personally I think he's going to fail miserably, did I just say that? Oh well, its 19 year old Harrison Misowa, and his black wings in Fly, Bird, Fly

These characters, based on Yusei, Jack, Crow and the non important guy at the end, what it's true, the general opinion of half the team, aren't easy cookies

Now, none of them heard the intro here, so prepare, for a duel tournament of all tournaments

First Round

Duela vs Harrison

Timo vs Samus

Yuna vs Ali

Shania vs Zaith

Duel one

"Give up" a young man in a white suit smirked. "Your hoplessly out matched" he activated his 5D disk.

"OH, really?" a girl in a white dress smirked, as she focused. Particles of light formed on her arm, as a duel disk like the slifer red's, attached to her arm, with what resembled velcro, and with a keychain of a duel monster card, formed, with a deck.

"Okay, that's pretty cool" Cail smiled. He had blue hair and small glasses.

"Begin!"

"Game on!" Harrison vs Duela

**Both 4000**

"Gentleman first" Harrison drew his hand. He had the cards Battlestorm, Blackwing's Borra the Spear, Blizzard the Far north and Sorrocco the Dawn, as well as Shallow Grave and Call of the haunted.

"I summon, my Blackwing ,Blizzard the Far North!" the white crow appeared in defense mode (1300,0). As the bird landed, he summoned the Blackwing Bora the Spear, as the human like bird appeared next to Blizzard.

"Hey! One summon per turn!" Duela yelled.

"Na Uh, my Birds flock together. I play a card face down, to end my turn" he placed down call of the haunted.

"Well, its my draw!" Duela drew Assault Mode Activate. She had Comrade Swordsman of Landstar, Familiar possessed Eria, Polymerization, Avian and negate attack.

"I summon, my Familiar possessed Eria!" her blank faced blue haired charmer upgrade appeared in attack mode (1850, 1500).

"Go, attack his Bora!" the charmer jumped, and spinning her staff, smashed the bird man. He exploded.

**Harrison 3850"**

"I play a card face down, and end my turn" she placed Negate attack.

"My draw" he drew his Shura the blue Flame.

"I start, with call of the haunted" he activated his trap. "Revive, my mighty Bora!" his spear returned in attack mode.

"Next, I call forth Shura, of the Blue Flame!" the blue headed bird being appeared in attack mode (1800,900).

"Now, I tune Blizzard and Bora!" Blizzard broke itself into two green rings, which flew around Bora, who became see through with 4 stars.

"Rise, all mighty Blackwing Armed Wing!" a human like bird with a needle shot gun, thing, flew from the light in attack mode (2300, 1000).

"Now, take out that charmer, Needle oblivion!"

"Not so fast, I activate Negate Attack!" a wall of force blocked his strike.

"Cheap move, I end my turn"

"Oh, my draw!" Duela smirked. She drew her Wildheart.

"Excellent, I activate Polymerization!" her Avian and Wildheart jumped into a vortex of spinning lights.

"Come forth, Elemental Hero, Wild Wingman!" Wildheart in Avian's get up landed in attack mode (1900, 2300).

"Next, I summon Comrade Swordsman of Landstar!" (900, with boost, 1200), "Now let me show you a tuning!" Comrade stuck his blade into the sky as he split into three rings. They surrounded her charmer.

"Come forth, Arcanite Magician!" a magician in white robes spun his blade before standing firm (400, 1800)

"THAT'S A MONSTER!" Harrison laughed. "My kuriboh could beat that thing, with a bit of trouble!"

"Oh, but now for his special ability! You see, he gets two spell counters, and for each, he's a boost of 1000!" the magician was surrounded by a glowing green aura (2400,1800).

"Now, my monsters attack!" Wild Wingman sliced down Shura with his claws. Arcanite jumped up into the air and sent a blast of yellowish green force into Armed Wing. Both of Harrison's monsters were gone!

"I play a card face down" she placed Assault mode Activate.

**Harrison 3650**

"Scum, my draw!" he hissed, drawing magical mallet.

"I play, my magical mallet spell. I send the card's a dislike" he returned his Battlestorm and shallow grave "And then, get an equal amount of new cards in exchange!" he got his other Bora and pot of greed.

"I play, Pot of Greed, allowing me two more cards" he drew a OC card and also his card of demise

"I play, card of demise. I draw till I have 5 cards, but later, I need to discard the same amount" he drew Brain Golem, Gale the Whirlwind, Leeching the Light and Cards for black feathers.

"With monsters on your field, and none on my, I can normal summon, my Sirocco the Dawn!" a black feathered bird man appeared in attack mode (2000, 900).

"And joining his dawnness, is Bora and Gale!" another Bora stood next to Sirocco, as did a green and blue bird (1300, 400)

"Now, I activate my Gale's ability!" a blast of nasty winds blew into Arcanite Magician, weakening him (200, 900)

"Wait, my Magician!"

"Is a shrimp" Cail commented. "That Gale's ability"

"Right" a girl who looked like Harrison, Topaz, commented "Those birds are a menace"

"But how did you get rid of his spell counters!"

"Simple, he showed her a spell card, a OC spell showing a angry book being bound with rope. "Charm restrain removed all counters from the field, and for each, I gain 500 life points.

**Harrison 4650**

"Now, I activate Sirocco's ability!" he glowed, as energy waves from Gale and Bora entered him. (5000,900).

"Wha!

"It's over, my Sirocco has absorbed all of my monster's powers. Now, Sirocco, destroy her magician and end this!" Sirocco took to the sky and flew at Arcanite, bellowing.

"GO!" she yelled as a explosion commenced. As the smoke cleared, Duela was unharmed?

"WHA?" Harrison said shocked. There, where he had attacked, her magician was looking tougher then ever, red with a cape.

"Welcome, Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode!" (900,2300). His abilities kicked in (2900, 2300).

"Well, because of that, I can change my attack plans!" Sirocco flew at Wild Wingman, and sliced him up the chest. He exploded.

**Duela 900**

"WHA" Topaz's mouth dropped.

"What a attack. This Duela barely saved her life points" Cail said impressed.

"Well, its my draw again!" Duela drew, and found herself holding her own...

"Pot of greed!" she drew her Monster Reborn and pot of avarice.

"I play pot of Avarice!" she returned her Wild wingman, Avian, Eria, Arcanite Magician and Wildheart to her deck, shuffled and drew two cards; Lyna the light charmer, and guardian Eatos.

"I play, Monster reborn, so I return my Comrade!" her tuner monster jumped up from the graveyard.

"Next, I summon Lyna the Light charmer, in attack mode!" a white haired girl, with happy lover flying next to her, smiled and landed in attack mode. She turned, and Cail blushed. (500, 1500)

"She's cute"

"Cail, that's a card" Topaz said dryly.

"Now, with no monster's in my grave, I can special summon..." a white bird flew from her hand, and created a flash of white lightning next to her monsters. Lyna stepped back, as a figure formed in the lightning. Two white wings poked through the light. A long sword and femine hands appeared next, as a native american dressed lady, with a white bird headress and blond hair, opening her eyes and drawing her sword. (2500, 2000)

"Now, I hope your ready!" Duela smiled.

"OH, I'm ready to win" Harrison smiled.

"I was talking about my monsters"

"Only a desperate child would talk to a bunch of paper cards" Harrison laughed. Lyna and Eatos had anime angry marks on their heads.

"_Let's show him how spirit monsters, take to being called paper_!" Eatos smiled.

"Quite right, now I tune" he stopped "my Lyna!" the charmer jumped into the air "and my Comrade!" Comrade burst into green rings, surrounding Lyna. She became see through, with three stars.

"Come forth, my Tempest Magician!" a blue clothed lady with a scythe like staff appeared in attack mode (2200, 1400). Her belt glowed, as she obviously had a spell counter as well.

"Eatos, attack and destroy his Sirocco!" Eatos flew at Sirocco, before spinning her blade from one hand to another. She slashed, and stood with her sword drawn behind Sirocco, as he exploded.

**Harrison 4150**

"Now, Tempest Magician attack Bora!" a glowing green light formed at the end of Tempest's scythe. She tossed in straight into Bora, who exploded on contact.

**Harrison 3650**

"Now, Arcanite, take out Gale!" her assault mode magician charged, and with two glowing green hands, fired a bolt of powerful magic into Gale, causing the bird to explode.

**Harrison 2050**

Harrison was blasted back by the attack, stumbling.

"_Take that, from this piece of paper_" Tempest smirked.

"_Yes, quite_" Eatos smiled.

"You, haven't beaten me yet!" he panted, pushing himself up. He drew his Shallow grave

"I play, shallow grave, now we each get a monster from the grave, back!" he gained his Sirocco, and Duela her Lyna.

"Now, I offer him, for Brain Golem!" his Sirocco was offered, as a red and blue multi eyed created floated up from the glow (2500, 1800).

"Now, destroy her Tempest, Brain Surge!" a gruesome green light flew from his Brain, flying straight into Tempest, the witch blowing away into dust.

"TEMPEST!"

**Duela 700**

"I'm done. Have any more prayers for your trashy cards?"

"_You fiend_!" Eatos said disgusted. "_Duela, let's show him a lesson_" Duela nodded, as she drew Scroll of Bewitchment.

"Excellent, call my cards trash do you! Well, its about time you join the trash, as you call my deck, or at least your monster will!"

"You wouldn't!"

"I would, I play, Scroll of Bewitchment, and its going to Brain Golem!" Brain was covered in a aura of white.

"Hey, what's that for?" Cail asked confused.

"Oh, I know, its for Lyna, her ability!" Topaz smiled.

"I flip summon, Lyna the Light Charmer." Lynna spun as she jumped out of her flipped up card and did a pose (500, 1500).

"Now, for her ability. I get one of you face up light monsters, like your scrolled Brain!" Lynna focused, as Brain Golem vanished, appearing behind Lyna.

"Eatos, would you be so kind" Duela asked.

"_Why certainly_" Eatos replied.

"Oh brother, she's mental"

"_Oh, get him for me_" Lyna huffed.

"_I will_" Eatos flew straight at Harrison. With her sword, she slashed him down the chest, as he fell defeated.

**Harrison 0**

"ITS OFFICIAL. DUELA IS THE WINNER. WHAT A COMEBACK!" Calvin yelled from the intercom as Duela got a storm of applause.

"I, lost, to trash?" he said shocked as he fainted

"GO EATOS...wait, did I just yell that" Cail sunk down into his seat.

"Oh act mature, again there cards, you can't really use them unless your a psychic duelist" Topaz commented, as she felt as though a whip hit her upside the head.

"OW, CAIL!"

"It wasn't me!" he smiled

"ITS TIME FOR THE NEXT DUELING EVENT. SAMUS ANDERSON, SHALL DUEL TIMO!"

"You better be ready to duel, cause I brought my A game" a boy with green hair said in a southern accent.

"Oh, I do, now lets DUEL!" a boy with brown hair and green eyes declared.

**Both 4000**

"My draw" Timo drew a card. He now had Needle worm, Prohibation, Volcanic Rat, Gilosaurus, Firewing Pegasaus and Mausoleum of the emporer.

"I'll start, with a face down monster" he played Needle Worm "and that's all for now"

"Well, my draw" Samus drew his Crystal Abundance. He also had Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Topaz Tiger, Ruby Carbuncle, Gemknight Alexand and Crystal Release.

"I summon, my Gemknight Alexand in attack mode!" a white armored warrior appeared in attack mode (1800,1200). "Now, for his ability!" the knight broke apart into rock fragments.

"Huh?"

"Now, I can use his ability, and summon any normal Gem Knight monster from my deck. Come forth ,Gemknight Ganet!" a fiery warrior like Alexand appeared in attack mode (1900,0).

"Now, attack, Ganet Grappler!" Ganet jumped into the air and flew at Timo's monster with fiery fists. He smashed into the card, revealing a pink worm. But as Ganet attacked, the worm spat 5 threads at Samus's deck, taking Emerald Turtle, Sapphire Pegasus, Witch of the black rose, Turbo booster and ancient city-rainbow ruins with it as it was destroyed.

"Hey, those are my card!"

"Huh?" Cail said confused.

"When that monster, Needle Worm, is flipped, he takes the top 5 cards from the other player's deck" Topaz commented.

"Your pay for that! I end my turn"

"Well, my draw" Timo drew Field Barrier.

"I first activate, Mausoleum of the Emporeor!" a deep, dark, misty mausoleum replaced the blank field they were in.

"Now, we can offer 1000 points per sacrifice for monsters, instead of paying lifepoints, next I play Field Barrier!" the field was covered in a rainbow glow.

"Sorry, but your not taking anything from here today, next I shall special summon, Gilosaurus!" the brown dinosaur roared as it appeared on Timo's side (1400, 800).

"But because of that, you also gain a monster" it was then that a blue horned white Pegasus appeared in attack mode (1800, 1200).

"And because I summoned my lovely crystal beast here" he indicated his monster "I get a crystal for my spell and trap card zone, like Cobalt Eagle!" a blue gem appeared behind his monsters.

"Hmm, a crystal beast deck? Well, then I activate Prohibation!"

"What does that do?" cail said alarmed.

"He can declare any one card illegal for as long as that spell is out" Topaz said gravely.

"So now, I ban Crystal Abundance!"

"Oh come on, that's just unfair" Samus cried out loud.

"Oh, is it? Now, I offer Gilosaurus, to summon Firewing Pegasus!" a fiery horse like Sapphire Pegasus appeared in attack mode (2250,1800).

"Um, you wouldn't hurt another pegasus, would you?" Samus asked.

"No, but he would, Firewing, show that gem beast whose boss!" a fire ball flew out of his monster's maw, smashing into Sapphire, turning him into a gem.

**Samus 3550**

"I'll end my turn"

"My move" Samus drew his Amethyst cat.

"I'm going to have to play it safe, until I get a heavy hitter" he said to himself.

"I summon, Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth in defense mode! (1700,1600), and I swap my Gemknight to defense, and 'at 'ot a do!"

"Well, is that all!" Timo drew his threatening roar.

"I summon, Volcanic Rat in attack mode!" a tiny magma rat appeared in attack mode (500,500).

"WHA? What a pitiful monster!" Topaz commented. "Who'd have that in their deck!"

"Now, attack his Gemknight, fire wheel!" the volcanic rat was surrounded by what looked like a fiery hamster wheel. He collided into Knight Ganet, destroying him.

"Now Firewing, inferno gallop!" Amber Mammoth was burnt into a crystal.

"_Squeak_!"

"I play a card face down" he placed his trap card.

"Um, I don't speak rat, my draw" Samus drew his Rainbow Dragon!.

"I call forth, Crystal Beast, Topaz Tiger!" a white tiger roared in attack mode (1600,1000).

"ATTACK!" his very large cat leapt at the poor mouse.

"Go, threatening roar!" a sonic barrier in front of Volcanic Rat appeared. The little critter smirked as Topaz was bounced off.

"NO!" Samus stammered.

"Your monster's attack is over, give up now?"

"Not a chance, I play Crystal release!" the sapphire broke, as his Pegasus came forth in defense mode.

"And I get a crystal!" from his hand a Amythest gem appeared.

"No matter, I draw!" he drew Eagle Eye.

"I summon, my Eagle Eye in attack mode!" a brown hawk flew in from his duel disk. (1300,1200).

"Now, my Eagle attack his little pony!" his hawk flew and impacted its talons into Sapphire, destroying him.

"Firewing, burn that cat into toast!" a blast of fire struck Topaz Tiger.

"Now, Volcanic Rat!" the little rodent jumped up, and smashed Samus in the head with a cheese like rock.

"OW! That smart's!"

"_Squeak!_"

**Samus 2400**

"I'm, not done yet!" Samus drew his Crystal Ragieki.

"I summon, Crystal Beast, Ruby Carbuncle!" the small creature bounced from the card and landed on the field in defense mode(300,300).

"Now, COME FORTH! RAINBOW DRAGON!" the all mighty card was played.

"HUH!" Timo said startled. A giant white dragon, with several gem's in it, flew down from the sky and roared.

"NOW, RAINBOW REFRACTION!" a burst of rainbow light flew from his dragon and struck volcanic rat, who was trying to run away as this attack occured.

**Timo 500**

"I'm. not, done yet" Timo said as he drew, an Earthbound Immortal!

"Yes, your in trouble now, I offer, Firewing Pegasus and Eagle Eye!" the two monsters dissolved, and flew into a giant container in the sky.

"For Earthbound Immortal, Cusillu!" a giant yellow monkey, about the size of Rainbow Dragon, stood in attack mode (2800,2400).

"Whoa, that's big!" Samus said shocked.

"Anyone have a banana on them, a really big one!" Cail cried.

"No" Topaz sighed.

"CUSILLU, GIVE HIM THE MONKEY WRENCH!" the monkey rose his fist, and flung it towards Samus.

"I activate my face down, Crystal Raigeki!" Cobalt's gem turned into blue energy and flew into the path of the attack. The energy caused Cusillu to collapse to the ground, and explode.

"NO, That's, IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Well, then you won't believe this" Samus drew a card. "Rainbow Dragon!" a blast of rainbow light flew from the maw of the great beast, and impacted into Timo. Timo got blasted through the roof of the dueling arena.

"Oh no, I'm blasting off again!" Timo spun in the distance as he lost sight, with a blink like a star.

"WELL, IN THIS DUEL OF THE TITANS, SAMUS ANDERSON IS THE WINNER, AS BOTH TIMO LOST HIS LIFEPOINTS, AND IS NO LONGER IN THIS CITY, OR COUNTRY, or solar system, um whose paying the liability here?"

"Now, its Yuna vs Ali

"So, its time to duel!" a girl with black, red and yellow long hair in a blue dress with black trimming, and a golden version of the duel city disk, prepared herself.

"Yeah, so get your game on!" a red wearing brown haired girl, sort of like Duela, stood with a 5D disk.

"GAME ON!"

**Both 4000**

"My draw" Yuna drew Dark Magician Girl. She had Mystical Elf, Sage's stone, Cost Down, Book of Secret Arts and Sangan.

"I play, Sangan in defense mode!" the three eyed fiend appeared in defense mode (1000,600). "I end my turn with that"

"Well, my move!" Ali drew a polymerization. She had Clayman, spark blaster, White Potan, Hero Signal and Magic Jammer.

"I activate, my Polymerization, and now, Clayman and White Potan!" her two monsters jumped into the air into a swirling vortex.

"What sort of hero...." Yuna said shocked.

"I summon, Elemental Hero the Shining in attack mode!" a white elemental hero with large golden wings floated beside Ali. (2600,2100).

"Duela never even mentioned a hero like this..."

"Now, Shining, destroy her Sangan!" a blast of white light smashed into the critter, causing him to explode.

"Thanks, I now activate his ability! Now, I gain a monster with 1500 or less attack in my hand" she gained her magician of faith.

"Well, I play two cards face down" she placed hero signal and magic Jammer "And I end my turn!"

"My draw!" Yuna gained Pot of Greed.

"I play ,Pot of Greed!"

"Not so fast!" Ali yelled.

"HUH!"

"Go, Magic Jammer!" her green grinning pot was covered in a purple mist, and destroyed.

"That girl walked right into that, now she's down a really good card" Topaz commented.

"You fell right into that, go Cost down!"

"HUH?" Ali was shocked.

"I get it. Pot of greed was a diversion, for cost down. Now, she can summon high level monster's easier this turn" Cail said intrigued.

"I discard my Mystical Elf, and with her now at level 4, I summon, Dark Magician Girl!" in a tornado of hearts, a blond haired girl in blue and pink appeared, spinning her staff around before winking (2000, 1700).

"A dark, Magician girl" Cail's mouth was open, hearts were his eyes, as Topaz smacked him.

"WHAT"

"First Lyna, now Dark Magician girl, you really move, don't you" Topaz smirked.

"What, I never said I, can't a guy think multiple cards, monsters, are cute, adorable, like able, well, oh never mind"

"Now, I play, the sage's stone!" a blue hole opened in space next to Dark Magician girl. From it landed the all infamous....

"I summon, the mighty Dark Magician!" (2500, 2100).

"Next, my magician shall be equipped with the book of secret arts!" a purple glow surrounded Dark Magician (2800, 2400), "Dark Magic attack!" a green ball of magic flew straight into her hero, destroying him

**Ali 3800**

"Go, hero signal, allowing me to go calling a Hero, like my Woodsman!" a green skinned hero in brown clothing appeared in defense mode (1000, 2000)

"Hmm, I end my turn"

"My draw!" Ali drew her Future Fusion spell card.

"First I activate the ability of my Woodsman, and I regain the polymerization from my grave" she added the card back to her hand.

"I play, Future Fusion, and with it sparkman and necroshade are going to my grave for later. That's all"

"Oh, its my move!" Yuna drew her all powerful, Black Luster Soldier, Envoy of the Beginning, but she decided to save it for later.

"First, I play a monster in face down defense mode"

"Dark Magician, Dark magic attack!" her magician sent a magic energy blast straight into Woodsman, destroying him.

"Dark Burning attack, Dark Magician girl!" she pointed. Her magician girl sent pink magical energy straight into Ali

**Ali 1800**

"OW" Ali complained. "My draw!" she drew pot of greed.

"I activate, my pot of greed magic card, now I get to draw two new cards!" she drew Mystical Space Typhoon and Bladedge.

"First, I activate my Mystical Space Typhoon spell card, and now say goodbye to your book of secret arts!" a gust of destructive winds blew straight into dark magician,destroying his spell card.

"Now, with Necroshade in my grave, I summon forth my Elemental Hero Bladedge in attack mode!" (2600, 1800). Her armored hero stood ready for battle.

"ATTACK! Destroy Dark Magician girl!"

"Oh come on!" Cail whined.

"Cail, you disgust me" Topaz huffed, as Bladedge collided into Dark Magician girl, destroying her.

**Yuna 3400**

"Hmm, my draw" she drew her cyber jar

"I play another monster face down, and with that, I end my turn!"

"My draw!" Ali drew her fusion sage.

"Now, my fusion arrives, come forth, Hero Darkbright!" the black and light hero appeared in attack mode (2000, 1200).

"Now, attack!" Darkbright sent a blast of blue static into her magician of faith. Yuna got pierced.

**Yuna 1800**

"My monster's ability kicks in, I now regain my pot of greed spell card.

"Your never getting a chance to use it! Bladedge!" her monster flew and collided into the face down, CYBER JAR!"

"WHAT!" Ali said startled as all the monsters on the field got sucked in by the restricted card.

**Yuna 100**

"Now, we each get to draw 5 cards, and summon all level 4 or below monsters, the rest go to our hands.

Ali summoned Heroes Wildheart (1500, 1600), Prisma (1700, 1100), Comrade Swordsman of Landstar (500, 1200) in attack mode, and Winged Kuriboh (300, 200) in defense mode, as well as adding Hero Barrier to her hand. Her tuner's ability then kicked in (1900, 1600), (2100, 1100), (900, 1200).

Yuna gained Giant Soldier of stone in defense mode (1300, 2000), a defense mode Obnoxius Celtic Guardian (1400, 1200) and a defense mode Ancient Elf (1450, 1200). She added Sorcerer of Dark Magic and Level up to her hand.

"Wildheart, destroy her Ancient Elf!" her warrior charged and sliced down her elf.

"Prisma, show that stone soldier!" a flash of light blasted into the stone guardian, causing him to crumble.

"I play a card face down, and with that, I end my turn"

"My draw!" Yuna drew her Kuriboh.

"I remove, my Mystical Elf, and Sangan from the game!" her two monsters jumped in spirit form into a swirling vortex.

"HUH!" Ali said confused.

"Come forth, Black Luster Soldier, Envoy of the beginning!" the golden blue armored warrior descended from the chaos in attack mode. (3000, 2500).

"WHAT!" Ali said shocked!

"That's a card of extreme rarity, only the absolute richest people could even afford one!" Topaz said shocked.

"ATTACK!" her warrior charged at her Comrade.

"Go, Hero Barrier!" a wall of force formed, blocking her monster's attack.

"I end my turn!"

"Hmm, still got a bit of fight, eh?" Ali drew her Polymerization.

"It's over!, I tune my Comrade, Winged Kuriboh and Prisma together!" her monsters jumped into the air. Her comrade broke into three green rings, surrounding the one star Kuriboh and the four star Prisma. 1 + 4 + 3 equals...

"STARDUST DRAGON!" the white dragon roared as it descended upon the field (2500, 2000).

"WHOA" Yuna said shocked.

"Next, I play Polymerization!" she merged Wildheart and Stardust Dragon in a swirling mass of chaos.

"Come forth, the Elemental Hero Great Tornado!" the caped green hero landed with a gust of powerful wind. (2800, 2200).

"So what, he's still not strong enough to beat my monster!"

"Oh, then maybe his ability will change your mood, he halves your monster's strength when he's summoned!" (1500, 1250) (700, 600).

"HEY!" Yuna complained.

"It's over, Great Tornado, attack Black Luster Soldier!" her tornado flew straight at Black Luster Soldier, destroying him.

**Yuna 0**

"Good dueling" Ali said as Yuna fell down in shock. They shook hands.

"WOW, FIRST DUEL TODAY WHERE THE LOSER WASN'T HURT THAT MUCH. THE WINNER IS, ALI... wait its a commercial break?"

"Next is the final duel of the quarter final! It's Shania vs Zaith!"

"Hmph, they saved the best for last, as in Zaith, Zaith Princeton" a black haired boy in black smirked, activating his duel disk.

"Shut it! Jerks like you shall not stand" a girl with brown hair and eyes, in all black, said with a duel disk key like Duela's, except themed after the battle city disk.

"GAME ON!"

**Both 4000**

"I'll go!" she drew Scapegoat. Shania also had Command Knight, Amazoness Fighter, amazon archer, the unfriendly amazon and lucky iron axe.

"I summon, Amazoness Fighter in attack mode!" her fighter appeared and stood tall (1500, 1300). "I also play a card face down" she placed Scapegoat.

"What a weak start!" Zaith commented, drawing reasoning. He had Dark Resonator, Big Bang Shot, Sakurestu armor, Synchro Magnet, Black Potan and Ojama Yellow

"I play Reasoning!" Zaith activated the powerful spell card. "Now, you say a monster level, and I draw till I get a monster. Extra cards are sent to the grave, and the monster, if it's not that level, is special summoned, if not, it's destroyed."

"Fine, level 7!"

"My draw!" Zaith picked up cards.

"Polymerization, Rope of Life, Secret Barrel, Call of the haunted, Ojama delta Hurricane, Dark Bribe, The Dark door,Damage gate, Fissure, Assualt Spirits, aha, ARMED DRAGON LEVEL 5!" the armed dragon roared as it appeared to the field in attack mode. (2400, 1700). The rest of the card's were discared

"Next, I summon my Dark Resonator to the field!" a creepy fiend with a tuning fork and cymbals appeared in attack mode! (1300, 300)

"A tuner, and a monster on your first turn?"

"Duh, that's the king's way, now its time for a tune up!" His monster tuner split into three green rings by causing his fork to vibrate, surrounding the level 5 dragon.

"RISE, RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND!" the giant red and black dragon rose from a fiery mass where the tuning had occurred (3000, 2000).

"Big" Cail said meekly.

"Yeah, I would think so" Topaz said dryly.

"RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND, ATTACK AMAZONESS FIGHTER, ABSOLUTE POWER FORCE!" the dragon's fist flew, on fire, straight at the female fighter. The fighter was crushed.

**Shania 4000**

"Huh?" Zaith was dumstruck

"Amazoness fighter does not take damage from battle" Cail commented.

"It's cheap, I end my turn with a face down." he placed Sakurestu armor

"My draw!" Shania drew her own reasoning spell card.

"I play, the unfriendly Amazon in attack mode!" her dark armored warrior appeared in attack mode (2000, 1000).

"Next, I equip Lucky Iron axe to my amazon!" a axe appeared in her hands (2500, 1000).

"That little girl still to weak to win" Zaith laughed.

"I play, my own Reasoning! Now, choose a level!"

"Level 8!" Zaith smirked. Shania drew a card, it was Milus Radiant.

"I special summon, the level two Milus Radiant in defense mode!" the scruffy dog like beast appeared in defense mode (300, 250).

"That mutt is worthless!" Zaith laughed some more.

"Oh really? Because last I checked, my little, Mutt, gives 500 more bark to all earth monsters, like my UNFRIENDLY AMAZON!" (3000, 1500) (800, 250).

"HUH!"

"Attack my Amazon!" Shania pointed. Her amazon charged at the red dragon.

"Go, Sakurestu armor!" Zaith swung his hand, as the trap activated.

"NO!"

"Yes, say by to your favorite little zon girl!" her amazon was blown to particles.

"But by destroying my axe due to a card effect of yours, like your armor, I draw a extra card!" Shania drew Negate attack.

"I play a card face down"

"Ha, my draw!" the cocky Zaith drew his sinister sprocket.

"I summon, Black Potan (200, 100). And equip him with big bang shot!" his dark horned potato man appeared and gained a glowing fist. (600, 100).

"Potan, attack that mutt!" the potato flew at Milus.

"Go, Negate attack!" Shania activated her face down. A green sphere surrounded her monster, blocking the attack, and ending the battle phase. It was then that Dragon Archfiend exploded.

"WHAT!" Zaith said shocked.

"If Red Dragon Archfiend is on the field, cards that don't battle, including himself, will be destroyed" Topaz said smiling.

"My draw!" Shania drew Double Summon.

"I play, my double summon!" she activated her spell.

"Now, I can summon two monster's at once! Come forth, Command Knight!" the red clothed knight rose from her card (1200, 1900), "and Amazon Archer (1400, 1000)." it was then that both Milus Radiant and Command Knight's effect's took affect (1600, 1900), (2300, 1000).

"I swap my Radiant to attack mode, now attack!" her monster's flew in for battle. Milus Radiant took a bit out of Black Potan, as command Knight sliced Zaith and Amazon archer impacted him with arrows.

**Zaith 100**

"I could take you out with archer's ability, but I'll give you one turn" Shania smiled smartly. "It's a shame to win by such crude methods"

"Worst, mistake!" Zaith smirked, drawing pot of greed.

"I play, pot of greed, allowing me two more cards" he drew Monster reborn and Lightning Vortex.

"I activate, my Lightning Vortex spell card, by discarding sinister sprocket!" he ditched the tuner, as a vortex of electricity struck Shania's cards. They all exploded in smoke.

"No, my monsters!"

"Are gone, and next, is MONSTER REBORN. BE REVIVED, MY SOUL, RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND!" the fiery dragon roared back to life with a vengence.

"ABSOLUTE POWER FORCE, DIRECT ATTACK!" a fiery fist was lobbed towards Shania.

"Go, scapegoat!" she triggered her spell card, as 4 fluffy sheep of different colors jumped out. Red Dragon Archfiend took out the blue one.

"Ha, those sheep just bought you one turn, show them!" his dragon roared, as a orange static covered all of her scapegoat monsters. They then exploded.

"Now, you only have one turn!" he laughed. Shania calmly drew Amazoness Sword Fighter.

"Your right, I summon Amazoness Sword fighter!" the sword wielding amazon with flaming red hair appeared in attack mode (1500, 1600).

"She's won" Cail commented.

"Huh?" Topaz asked confused.

"Attack!" Shania ordered as her amazon charged at Red Dragon Archfiend.

"Are you mental girl, Red Dragon Archfiend will cream her!" to prove it, his dragon smacked her sword woman with his tail.

**Shania 4000**

"Huh?" Zaith asked, as the amazon's sword flew out of the smoke like a boomerang, and hit Zaith.

**Zaith 0**

"Huh!" Zaith said shocked. He then fainted

"Its a clean sweep! With a flurry of powerful effects, the winner of this match is Shania! Uh medic?"

"See, when Sword Woman takes damage, it hits your opponent" Cail explained.

"Dang, I need that card for myself" Topaz commented.

"ITS THE SEMI FINALS! First is Duela vs Samus

"You know, I normally don't like hurting girls, but don't expect me to hold any punches" Samus smirked.

"Oh, I was hoping for that, DUEL!"

**Both 4000**

Duela drew her Gold Sarcophogaus. She also had Aussa the Earth Charmer, Elemental Hero Bladedge, Avalanching Aussa, Negate Attack and Hiita the Fire Charmer.

"I activate, my Gold Sarcophagus, and by placing a card in the magic box, I get it in two turns time" she placed Guardian Eatos.

"Next, I play a monster in face down defense mode, and a face down" she placed Aussa the Earth Charmer and Negate attack.

"Is that all, my move!" Samus drew Topaz Tiger. He also had Turbo Booster, negate attack, Ancient City Rainbow Ruins, Triggered Summon and Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle.

"I summon, my Crystal Beast, Topaz Tiger!" (1600, 1000). The tiger roared "Attack!" his tiger charged at the face down, as his ability kicked in (2000, 1000).

"Go, negate attack!" Duela activated the card. A wall of force blocked the large cat, as his boost wore off.

"I play a card face down" he placed Triggered summon. "Actually, two cards" he placed negate attack "Next, I activate a field spell, Ancient City Rainbow Ruins!" a decaying roman ruin with rainbows appeared.

"Next, I special summon Turbo Booster in defense mode!" the rocket being appeared in defense mode (0,0) "Just cause I don't like that look in your eye"

"Your right not to" Duela smiled as she drew her future fusion spell. "I flip summon, Aussa the Earth Charmer!" the face down monster exploded into a rain of sparkles, as a brown haired girl with a staff and gray brown jacket robe, the staff ended by pink crystals, with glasses on her face, jumped up and spun her blade like a staff (500, 1500).

"Yay, another Charmer!" Cail clapped. Topaz sighed.

"I need new friends"

"My Earth Charmer's ability now activates, and I gain control of a earth monster you have, like TOPAZ!"

"No, not Topaz!" Samus said shocked.

"_Here kitty kitty_" Aussa bounced her staff like a cat play toy. Topaz got a kitten like gleam in his eye as he jumped at her, trying to get the toy.

"That's adorable" Duela smiled. "But, I now summon, Avalanching Aussa!" a older looking Aussa appeared next to her younger counterpart (800, 1500).

"Now, I activate her ability, by offering a earth monster, I can special summon one from my hand" Topaz evaporated, as older Aussa sent a blast of brown light into the air. From the light burst the golden armored hero, Elemental Hero Bladedge (2600, 1800).

"Oh crud" Samus sighed "Go, Triggered Summon! Now, we special summon a monster from our hands that's level 4 or below, coming now from me is Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle!" (800, 2000). The gem covered turtle tuckered down in defense, in its shell.

"Well, then I call forth, Hiita the fire charmer!" the red headed charmer with a brown jacket and with her staff, glowing at the end like a firelight, smirked. (500, 1500)

"She's litterally hot!" Cail was open mouthed.

"Your pathetic Cail, and if it wasn't for the fact these duels are so great, I'd leave, that, and I think Harrison put glue on this seat" she tried to feebly get up "Yep, he did"

"It's time to battle, Hiita, burn that booster!" her charmer ran at the booster rocket, swinging her staff.

"NEGATE ATTACK!" Samus activated the barrier. Hiita ran into the wall, and started madly slamming at it with her staff bottom.

"_Um, Hiita that's not working_" Aussa commented.

"_It, will, work, you, rock, head_!" she gritted.

"Um, well I end my turn" she sulked.

"Oh, my draw!" Samus drew pot of greed.

"I play, pot of greed, giving me two cards" he drew monster reborn and a OC card.

"I play, Monster reborn!" Topaz tiger reappeared.

"I activate my newest spell card, one and none tune!" (OC card showing junk synchron dissolving into yellow dust, as Junk Warrior appeared from the rusty remains of a cyber dragon). "This is a quite sweet card, by having the required monsters level wise, aside from a tuner, on the field, and sending them to the grave, and removing a compatible tuner from my deck, I can summon a synchro monster! I remove Witch of the black rose, and tune her spirit to Topaz, Emerald and Turbo!" his three monster's jumped up into the air, into a ghost like green circle. Topaz had 4 stars, Emerald had 3 stars, and Turbo had 1 star.

"I summon, BLACK WINGED DRAGON!" the black bird headed, black and red winged, dragon (who sort of looks weird), appeared in attack mode (2800, 1600).

"Due to my card however, I can't attack, your luck" he commented. Duela sighed, and drew her hero sparkman.

"He's not going to help....hey I get Eatos!" her ace monster was now in her hand.

"Since I have no grave monsters, I special summon Guardian Eatos in defense mode!" her guardian appeared in defense mode, her wings around her like a shield.

"I swap my other monsters into defense mode" the charmer's staffs were placed in front of themselves, and Bladedge crossed his arms.

"I play, Future Fusion, and I send Avian, Burstinitrix, Clayman and Bubbleman to the grave, for Hero Electrum in two turns".

"Well, till then its my move!" Samus drew his Fairy Meteor Crush.

"First, I'm adding my equip spell, Fairy Meteor crush!" a pink ring formed around his Black Wing.

"Now, I attack your Avalanching Aussa!" his dragon roared, as dark energy formed in its beak. It fired, and the black magic destroyed her Aussa. Her Bladedge dissolved.

"Huh?" Cail said dumbstruck.

"A monsters summoned by the effect of Avalanching Aussa is destroyed when she leaves the field" Topaz commented.

**Duela 2700**

"And with Fairy meteor crush, the extra damage is dealt to Duela" a girl with silver hair said appearing from out of nowhere.

"AHHH!" Cail fell over, while Topaz was stuck, thanks to her brother.

"Arika! Don't do that!"

"What, I can't have some fun?"

"Your move"

"My draw!" Duela drew her hero Lady Heat.

"I summon, my Lady heat in attack mode (1300, 1000). "Next, I switch Eatos into attack mode" her guardian stood up. "I end my turn" Lady Heat's ability activated, and flames struck into Samus

**Samus 4000**

"I see, by putting Eatos and Lady heat in attack mode, and the charmers in defense, its the least damaging plan she has" Arika commented. "But still, what's the point of a charmer/guardian/hero deck!"

"Arika, don't mock the charmers, their, nice" cail blushed

"Uh, okay?"

"But wait, the point's didn't change?" Cail noticed.

"Huh?" they said confused.

"Look, his dragon's been weakened!" (2100, 1600)

"My draw!" Samus drew crystal calling.

"I play, Crystal calling, now I gain two of my crystals in my spell and trap zone, like Emerald and Topaz" his two crystals appeared.

"Now, attack her Lady Heat!" a blast of dark energy blasted the hero.

**Duela 1900**

"I'll leave things to you"

"Good, its my draw!" Duela said drawing her pot of greed.

"I activate, pot of greed!" she drew her instant fusion and miracle fusion.

"First, I now gain my hero, Electrum!" her golden hero appeared in attack mode (2900, 2300).

"Next, I play Miracle Fusion, and combine my Avian and Burstinitrix in my grave, into hero Flame Wingman (2100, 1200), next I summon Hero Sparkman (1600, 1400), and then she changed her other monsters modes!

"Attack!" she yelled. Electrum flew straight at Black Feather. The dragon roared, and sent a sharp black feather off itself, into Electrum, and some point totals changed.

(2800, 1600) (2200, 2300)! Electrum sent a blast of light into the dragon, who sent a dark ball of fire into the attack, blasting the attack off and destroying the hero

**Duela 600**

"See, Black Winged released its Black feather counter it had when it absorbed Lady Heat's damage it gave out, and he gave it to your Electrum, causing him to loose power. Then, you lost the lost points, and the damage, in life points! So, guess I win!"

"Not quite, I activate Instant Fusion! Now, I can fuse monsters on my field quickly during a battle phase, like Sparkman and Flame Wingman!" her two monsters jumped into the air, and combined.

"RISE, SHINING FLARE WINGMAN!" the shining warrior descended to earth in attack mode (2500, 2100).

"Now, thanks to my monster's ability, he gains 300 points for each hero I have, in my graveyard. So, with 6, that's a boost of 1800 (4300, 2100)."

"Oh rainbow slag!" Samus sighed.

"You were a good oppodent, Shining Flare, attack!" a burst of bright light flew out of her wingman, illuminating Black Feather. He was destroyed, as both his power and the damage, curtesy of Flare Wingman's ability, were taken out as damage.

**Samus 0**

The two shook hands.

"ITS OFFICIAL. A COME FROM BEHIND VICTORY, BY DUELA! NEXT, SHANIA AND ALI BATTLE FOR THE RIGHT TO MEET HER IN THE FINALS!"

"Now, prepare to lose" ali smirked.

"Oh, really?" Shania asked.

"GAME ON!"

**Both 4000**

"I'll start!" Ali said drawing Polymerization. She had Trust Guardian, Avian, Bubbleman, Hero Signal and Woodsman.

"I play, Polymerization, merging my Avian and Bubbleman, into hero Mariner!" the blue sailor hero stood next to Ali (1400, 1000)

"Next, I summon trust Guardian, in attack mode!" the red little fairy appeared in attack mode (0, 800).

"Now, I tune my level 3 trust guardian, and level 5 hero Mariner, into my Stardust Dragon!" the fairy broke into three green rings, that flew around the hero, who became transparent.

"Rise, Stardust!" the white sparkling dragon roared in attack mode (2500, 2000).

"Next, I play a card face down, but by the time you figure out what it is, I will be victorius !"

"Cocky aren't you" Shania commented with a smile.

"My draw!" Shania yelled, drawing Polymerization. She had Blade Skater, Amazoness Paladin, Amazoness Trainee, Double Summon and negate attack.

"I summon, Amazoness Paladin in defense mode mode!" the blade wielding warrior female appeared and crossed her blade like a shield (1700, 300).

"Next, I play double summon, allowing me to summon, my friend, Amazoness Trainee!" the blue haired, blue clothed young amazon with a whip appeared also in defense mode (1500, 1300).

"Hey, I have a card just like that!" Cail smiled.

"Yeah, your first love" Arika smirked.

"She is cute...."

"Hopeless" Topaz sighed.

"My paladin gains 100 attack for each amazon in play, and I have two, including her! (1900, 300)

"I play a card face down, and with that, I end my turn!"

"Hmm, not what I expected, my draw" Ali drew Skyscraper.

"I summon, my Elemental hero Woodsman!" the brown hero again rose (1000, 2000).

"Now, I play the skyscraper field spell!" the entire area was engulfed in a tall city of buildings.

"Now, my heroes gain a 1000 point advantage when battling stronger monsters, like when my Woodsman attacks your Trainee!" Woodsman jumped into the air as he got a boost (2000, 2000).

"_AH! Shania, save me_!" Trainee cried.

"I will, go Negate attack!" a energy wall formed around them, shielding them from damage.

"Really, try something original" Ali shook her head. "I end my turn"

"My draw!" Shania drew Etoile Cyber.

"I play, Polymerization" a swirling mass appeared above Shania.

"I merge, the Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater in my hand, into Cyber Blader!" a girl with long black hair, a red and white skater suit and skates appeared in attack mode!" (2100, 800).

"Now, for her effect, see because you have two monsters, my Blader's attack doubles!" (4200, 800). "Also, I change my monsters into attack mode"

"_Let's clean her clock_!"

"Gulp?"

"Now, attack Stardust Dragon, Ultra Ballet swipe!" Cyber blader skated straight at Stardust before jumping.

"Thank's to my Trust Guardian, when your monster attacks the card that he synchroed, as to destroy, by decreasing his power by 300, he's not destroyed!"

"True, but you still take damage!" Cyber Blader kicked Stardust in the jaw!"

"OW!" (2100, 2000)

**Ali 2400**

"Now, Paladin, attack and destroy hero Woodsman!" the warrior sliced across Woodsman body with her blade, destroying the hero.

**Ali 1500**

"Go, Hero signal, and I summon forth the hero clayman in defense mode!" (800, 2000).

"Hmm, still you remember, with a second monster still in play on your field, my Blader keeps her boost, so I end my turn"

"My draw!" Ali drew her trandescent wing spell card.

"I swap Stardust into defense mode, and then end my turn"

"Okay, my draw!" Shania drew Amazoness Sage.

"I summon, Amazoness Sage in attack mode! (1400, 700)" the blue haired priest stood with a staff by her side.

"And thanks to her, my Paladin gets another boost (2000, 300)!"

"Oh bugger" Ali sighed annoyed

"Now, Cyber Blader, attack Stardust again!" Cyber blader struck Stardust again. (1700, 2000).

"Well, sadly my amazon's won't get a piece of you yet, so I end my turn"

"Oh, sorry, my draw!" Ali drew her pot of greed.

"I play pot of greed, and with it, I draw two cards!" she drew winged kuriboh and white potan.

"Just need one more turn...." she thought to herself.

" I end my turn!"

"Hmm, my draw!" Shania drew Cyber Tutu.

"I summon, my Cyber Tutu in attack mode!" the little skater girl spun and stopped in attack mode (1000, 800).

"So, cute!" Cail shuddered.

"Oh really, why did I bother sitting with you, and why did my brother bother putting glue on my chair!"

"Now, Cyber Blader, attack Clayman!"

"Huh?" Ali asked confused as her blader smashed Clayman, and returning its power to normal.

"Now, all your monsters are stronger then Cyber Tutu, allowing for a direct attack!, GO!" Cyber Tutu jumped over Stardust, and landed a roundhouse straight on Ali's head.

**Ali 500**

"I end my turn"

"My, draw" she panted, drawing Power Mine.

"I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode, and play a card face down"

"Hmm, my move" Shania drew stop defense.

"I play, Stop Defense!"

"Go, Stardust!" Ali yelled as her dragon flew and blocked the magic from hitting itself, dissolving away.

"Well, this should be easy, Amazoness Sage, attack her walking dust bunny!" her sage lowered her staff and fired a brown light at Kuriboh.

"Go, Transcendent wings!" she activated her quick play spell.

"Huh!" Shania was alarmed.

"_This is going to hurt_" Trainee sighed.

"Now, by discarding two cards from my hand" she sent White potan and power mine, " I upgrade to level 10!" Winged Kuriboh was covered in harsh light, emerging with a armored suit and wings (300, 200).

"Now, because its your battle phase, my Kuriboh can sacrifice itself, and destroy all attack position monsters, inflicting their attack in damage to their owner!"

"Oh crud" Shania sighed. A blast of harsh light hit her monsters, destroying them.

"AHHHHH!"

**Shania 0**

"With a furball, and no extreme hero attacks, Ali moves on to the finals!"

"Well, good game, even though I'm going to feel that in the morning" Shania said good natured.

"NOW, TIME FOR THE FINAL DUEL!"

Duela walked slowly towards the dueling ring. The spirits of her six charmers, Tempest Magician and Guardian Eatos appear next her as she activates her disk.

Ali walks more confidently in, holding in her hand a card that Zaith gave her, to win. She slid the card into her deck. They focused intently at each other.

"GAME ON!"

**BOTH 4000**

"My move!" Ali smirked, drawing her double summon spell. She had Winged Kuriboh, Heroes clayman and Sparkman, Comrade Swordsman and urgent tuning.

"I play a card face down, and summon my Clayman in defense mode!" her bulky hero appeared in defense mode (800, 2000).

"My draw" Duela smiled, drawing Card ejector. She had Level Returner, hero Stratos, Polymerization, Lightning Vortex and Necroshade.

"I summon, my Hero Stratos in attack mode!" Stratos rose into the air in attack mode (1800, 300).

"I now activate his ability, and transfer a hero, like Bladedge, to my hand. I play a face down, and that's all"

"Oh, is it?" Ali asked drawing her hero Prisma.

"I play double summon, allowing me to summon two monsters this turn. Now, meet Winged Kuriboh and Comrade Swordsman of Landstar! (300, 200) (900, 1200).

"Now, I tune my level 3 Comrade, level 1 Kuriboh and Level 4 Clayman!" her old style monsters jumped into the air and comrade spun and broke into three rings. They surrounded the now see through monsters, Clayman had 4 stars and Kuriboh 1. A burst of light illuminated the area.

"Rev it up, Stardust Dragon!" the white dragon roared to life! (2500, 2000).

"Attack!" a burst of light stardust flew out of the dragons mouth. The blast hit straight into Stratos, who was shredded to bits.

**Duela 3300**

"That's enough for now"

"Really?" Duela smirked, drawing her United We Stand.

"First, I activate my lightning vortex spell card, and by discarding a card from my hand, your field will be wiped of monsters!" a vortex of lightning formed in Ali's side of the field as she discarded Necroshade.

"Not so fast, victim's sanctuary, Stardust's ability, now activates!" Stardust broke into bright light and blocked the electrical attack.

"By sacrificing my Stardust Dragon, I'm able to block the ability, and best of all, Stardust returns at the end of my turn!"

"I don't think so, I summon Card Ejector in attack mode!" a little girl in a orange wizard dress with a large purple hat and green hair appeared in a sparkle shower. (400, 400).

"Ah, she's adorable!" Cail said "Can I pinch her cheeks!"

"Now, for her ability, she can remove a card from your graveyard once per turn, like Stardust dragon!" Ali stepped back in shock as her dragon appeared in front of her, being sucked into a black hole.

"Stardust!"

"Is gone, next I equip United we stand!" Card Ejector was surrounded by a orange glow.

"Now, she gains 800 points for each monster on my field, including herself! (1200, 1200), now attack, burning attack!" Card Ejector jumped up into the air, as she pointed her staff, and a small blast of pink energy slammed into Ali

**Ali 2800**

"I'll end my turn"

"That brat will get a spanking!" Ali hissed. "my Draw!" Ali drew her polymerization magic card.

"I play, my Elemental Hero Prisma in attack mode (1700, 1100), next I activate his special ability, allowing me to send my deck's Necroshade to the grave!" Prisma took the appearence of the monster in question.

"Now, I play, Polmerization, merging my two heroes, Prisma-Necroshade and Sparkman, into hero Darkbright!" the black and gold hero appeared in attack mode (2000, 1200).

"Attack! Burst of twilight!" a blast of white and black fire burst from Darkbright, slamming into Card Ejector, causing her to be destroyed.

"Now, due to his ability, Darkbright goes into defense mode, and that ends my turn"

**Duela 2500**

"Not bad, my draw!" Duela drew pot of greed.

"I play, pot of greed, allowing me two new cards" Duela drew Witch of the black forest and Mage Power.

"Sweet, I summon, my Witch of the black forest in attack mode!" (1100, 1200), "next I equip her with mage power, raising her 500 for each spell and trap I have!" (2100, 2200).

"Attack!" her Witch slammed into Darkbright, destroying him. But then her witch was covered in a black static, destroying her.

"I know about Darkbright's ability, I destroy, I lose a monster" Duela rolled her eyes "But I get a monster to my hand, like my cyber jar!"

"Big sacrifice for a monster like that ,my draw!" Ali drew her pot of greed.

"I play my own pot of greed, giving me two cards" she drew the card Zaith gave her and Burstinitrix.

"I summon, Elemental hero burstinitrix in attack mode!" the female hero appeared in a burst of flame (1200, 800).

"Attack!" Burstinitrix blew a burst of fire into Duela

**Duela 1300**

"I play a card face down, and i'll give you a shot.

"Good, because I draw!" she drew Guardian Eatos.

"For now, since I have necroshade, just hanging in my graveyard, i'll be able to summon my Bladedge with no tribute!" the bronze hero landed with a bang (2600, 1800).

"Whoa, I forget she had that" Ali commented.

"ATTACK!" Bladedge charged at Burstinitrix, before slicing down the hero, destroying her

**Ali 1400**

"MY turn!" Ali snarled, drawing sakerestu armor.

"I play a card face down, to end my turn"

"Well, my draw" Duela drew her scroll of Bewitchment.

"I attack!" Bladedge charged at Ali.

"Go, Sakerestu armor!" Bladedge exploded.

"No, I walked into that" Duela said annoyed at herself.

"I play a monster face down, to end my turn"

"Good, my draw" she drew her Avian. She felt a power in her deck, and smirked.

"I call hero Avian!" the winged green hero flew up in attack mode (1000, 1000).

"Attack!" Avian fired a swirl of quils into the face down, Cyber jar!

"You flipped my jar, and now!" both monsters were destroyed.

"Now, we draw and summon all level 4 or below monsters, and I drew 5 different ones!" Duela smirked.

"Two" Ali said cooly.

"I call forth Hero Woodsman and Meteo!" a hero in a black jump suit, one that Duela had never seen, appeared in attack mode (1700, 1200) (Luffy OC card).

"Wynn the Wind Charmer!" a charmer girl with green hair appeared in defense mode (500, 1500)

"Eria the Water Charmer!" another charmer girl with blue hair appeared in defense mode (500, 1500).

"Dharc the Dark Charmer!" a black haired almost boy looking charmer girl appeared in defense mode (500, 1500)

"Majestic Fairy!" a red little fairy (OC card, fairy counterpart to Majestic Dragon) appeared in defense mode (0,0).

"Elemental Hero Avian!" (1000, 1000).

"More charmers! More beauty!" Cail yelled from the stadium.

"Security!" Topaz cried.

"_That cail is kind a cute, maybe later, K_" Wynn smiled.

"_This is a duel, not a date Wynn" Eria shook her head_ "Plus, does anyone else here find that Meteo creepy"

"I sense a dark power, unlike any that I have seen" Dharc said calmy.

"Now, first Meteo, Destroy that Avian!" Meteo punched Avian, destroying him.

"Now Woodsman, attack her fairy!" Woodsman flew in for another punch.

"Not so fast, my Fairy can't be attack as long as I have other monsters" Duela told her. Woodsman stopped.

"Grrr, That's why I have this, Urgent Tuning!" she activated her trap.

"With this, I can tune at any point, like now!" Meteo broke into 4 green rings, surrounding Woodsman.

"Rise, my ultimate monster! Elemental Hero Galactic (Luffy OC)

A strange new Hero, Galactic, appeared before them. Elemental Hero Galactic seemed to be a doorway to the galaxy, as you could also see, stars and planets and meteors within it's body (?,?)

"Huh?" Duela asked confused.

"Oh, not that creepy thing again" Cail sighed.

"My hero gains 800 attack and defense for each hero in my grave, and I count 9! (7200, 7200).

"WHAT!"

"Now, destroy her Dharc!"

"_Uh, pretty please no..._" Galactic obliterated Dharc.

"NO, NOT DHARC!"

"I'll leave you"

"What can I do now" Duela asked herself.

"_Simple dear_" Eatos's spirit appeared next to her "_Believe in your cards. Your deck will have the answer. The next card will prove it_" Eatos's spirit vanished, as Duela drew, O Oversoul.

"Yes, I play, O Oversoul, and with it, I revive my fallen hero Avian (1000, 1000).

"And that help's how?" Ali asked cockily.

"Because, now I offer my Avian, and Eria, to summon Guardian Eatos in attack mode (2500, 2000).

"Your little bird woman can't save you now" Ali laughed

"Next, I equip my Eatos, with Scroll of Bewitchment, changing her into a fire attribute monster!" Eatos's wing's caught fire.

"Now, I remove my spell to activate her ability, and by boosting her attack to 4500, I remove 3 monsters from your grave; like Prisma, Clayman and Avian!" Ali lost three heroes as Galactic was surrounded by a harsh purple light (4800, 4800). (4500, 2000).

"Your monster is still far too weak to beat mine!"

"True, that's why I play Level Return!" she activated her face down from early on.

"I now remove two level's from Wynn!" Wynn smiled as she lost two stars.

"Now, I tune Level 8 Guardian Eatso, Level 1 Wynn the Wind Charmer, and Level 1 Majestic Fairy!" Majestic fairy exploded into a bright light, engulfing Eatos and Wynn. They stood firm, as the light showed their level stars.

"What sort of monster are you summoning?"

"Rise, Majestic Guardian Eatos! (OC CARD!)

A glowing form of Eatos fell down from the sky, glowing. A second pair of wings grew out from her back. Her bird headress extended like a cape. Her brown tang top turned a glittery gold. Her sword grew longer, with a sparkly silver color. Her dress bottom grew brighter as well. (Level 10, 3500, 3000).

"Just what I was waiting for, I activate my synchro final battle trap, thanks Zaith!" (OC trap card, showing Junk Warrior, Stardust Dragon and Road Warrior battling Zeman the Ape King, 100 Eye Dragon and Moon Dragon Quilla)

"Now, to activate this card, I must send a number of cards from my extra deck to my grave, in total to the amount of synchro material monsters both our cards used, that counts 5!" she sent Shining Flare Wingman, Wildedge, Gaia, Great Tornado and Plasma Vice to the grave. Galactic gained a lot more power (8800, 8800). "You also must send monsters equal to that amount from your deck to the grave" she sent Miracle Flipper, Captain Gold, Lady Heat, Bubbleman and Comrade to the grave.

"Now, our monsters will battle, and the winner shall decide the duel's winner!" Ali laughed.

"Tisk Tisk, its about time you meet my Guardian's ability. See, I can remove a card from your graveyard, and she gains its attack points, as well as any abilities the card has relating to attack and defense change. And I remove Shining Flare Wingman!" Galactic lost power (8000, 8000) and Eatos gained (6000, 6000).

"Now, for the boost, from my heroes" Necroshade, Bladedge, Avian, Stratos, Captain Gold, Lady Heat and Bubbleman appeared next to Guardian Eatos (8100, 2000).

"WHAT! ZAITH!" she complained.

"Hey, I was told that card would help" he yelled from the audience. "Harrison said so!"

"Harrison, You trusted Harrison!"

"What, I was trying to be nicer, like you asked.

"But... oh bugger" Galactic was sliced in half by Majestic Eatos.

Ali Lose automaticaly.

Harrison had recorded the defeat on camera, laughed to himself, and walked away

That took me a week to write, NO FLAMES


End file.
